Love of the grass pokemon
by dubstep bubblegum
Summary: What if Bayleef wanted to be more than just another pokemon Ash trains? And makes a wish to become human and that wish is granted. Ash x Bayleef.


Authors note: This is an idea that had just came to me for a pokemon fanfiction. I decided I wanted to try something other than the usual Ash x Misty, Dawn, or May. I wanted to try something new. I'm not sure if I'll write more depends on what the reviews say and if you they want more, but for now enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, if I did Ash would be older.

Chapter 1

Bayleef just lie there enjoying the sun against her body, as all the other pokemon ran around and played in Professor Oaks lab. A lot was on the grass pokemons mind.

Bayleef wondered when her master Ash would be back in Pallet town. Bayleef along with a few of other Ashes pokemon had overheard his mother and Professor Oak talking about how Ash would be coming home from his trip in Sinnoh.

Bayleef truly did love Ash even though she knew he would never feel the same way. It would still be wonderful to see her master again, as he would pat her on the head and hug her happy to see his pokemon.

Minutes felt like hours as the wait for Ash kept going on. Until she saw a cap and a yellow shape on top. "Pikachu!?" Bayleef thought to herself. And saw the figure wearing the cap enter the front of the lab. "It's got to be him!"

Bayleef quickly ran to look through one of the windows of the lab. And saw a happy looking Professor Oak greeting Ash, while his mother hugged, and kissed him on the cheek.

Bayleef was surprised to see Ash. He had really grown up last time she saw him. Ash had grown from someone 12 to an older age of 16, Ash had let his hair grow out, and his eyes had a more confident look in them.

"Ash I'm so proud of you you're more like your father." Ashes mother told him still hugging him. "Ok mom that's enough you're embarrassing me." Ash said jokingly trying to get his mother to let go.

Ash saw Bayleef looking from the window and l smiled at her. "Hey Pikachu look it's Bayleef." Ash headed for the back door to go see his pokemon. Until some blob of purple slime came and smothered him.

Bayleef felt a bead of sweat form on her forehead and a vein bulge on her neck. "Note to self, kill Muk next time you get the chance." To make matters worse a bunch of Ashes other pokemon began to take notice of his return. And soon began to crowd around the window pushing Bayleef out of the way.

Soon Ash entered the back of the lab where the pokemon were to greet him. As they all piled on top of him

Bayleef looked at what was happening, heart broken. She didn't want to fight through all the pokemon just to get her masters attention. Knowing him though, unless something major thing happened he would give his pokemon equal attention.

Bayleef walked off and began to feel tears role down her eyes. "Why did I have to be born a pokemon, and why do I have to have this feelings of passion for my master."

"I just wish…I could be human…I would give up my abilities as a pokemon just so Ash would love me." Bayleef felt like all her energy had just left her. She just simply closed her eyes and went even though it was still the afternoon.

Up in the sky there was a rainbow with a bird making it. The legend being it can make those eternally happy. The legendary bird Ho-oh making another person or pokemon happy.

XXXXXXXXX

Bayleef wake up shivering "Why does it feel so cold out here, usually the leaf on my head helps finding warm spots and keeping warm." Her eyes closing in and out of focus.

Bayleef put her hand on her head "Wait what?!" Instead of her foot there was instead a hand. A hand of a human, and she also looked to her right and saw yet another hand.

Speechless she crawled over to a nearby pond also feeling legs and feet brush against the grass. Instead of seeing the usual, grass pokemon. There was a beautiful young girl, with green hair that reached down to her neck, kind brown eyes. Also her skin was slightly pale, but that made her very pretty. And she was wearing a simple green dress covering her modest breast .

"Does this mean I can get Ash to love me?" Bayleef blushed over the thought. Bayleef knew she had to move soon. Knowing Ash he would leave for another trip soon, and this was her only chance.

XXXXXXXXX

Ashes mother heard a knock on there. "Now who could be here at this time of the night?" She muttered to herself as she slowly opened the door. Seeing the pretty young girl as she opened the door.

"Who are you?" Ash's mother asked with concern "I've never seen your pretty face around Pallet Town."

Bayleef panicked she had to think of some kind lie. No way Ashes mother would believe that it was her turned human.

"I-I'm the girl Ash went on his adventure with. I kind of wanted to talk with him." Bayleef said hoping Ash's mother would buy it.

To tired to really think or ask questions. Ash's mother simply responded saying "Aw how sweet I'll call Ash, I'm letting him miss out on someone as cute as you.

Bayleef panicked she knew she had to think fast or Ash would see her and not -recognize her. "W-wait I'll get him myself no need to trouble yourself!" Bayleef told her sounding panicked.

"No need to trouble yourself I'll have him down right now." And before Bayleef could say more Ash's mother was already calling Ash.

"Ash get down here there's a female friend of yours here to see you." She yelled trying to call him. Bayleef to panicked to say or think of anything else.

"Ugh mom come on I want to sleep I'm going on another trip tomorrow." Ash yelled back in a tired voice.

"Ash get down here now it's one of your female friends she wants to speak with you." She added with fake anger.

"Ugh tell Misty for the fifth time I don't want to date her! I'm not into tomboys!" Ash yelled annoyed. Bayleef couldn't help giggle at that response.

"No it's not Misty it's someone else someone who really wants to meet you!" Ash's mother said hoping that would get him down.

"Alright fine I'll come down you win." Ash groaned slowly walking down the stairs wearing only a grey shirt, and grey boxers.

Without thinking Bayleef came running at Ash as if by instinct jumping on him while screaming his name happy to see him.

"What in the world who are you, and why did you just tackle me?!" Ash asked confused at why some random girl was now on top of him.

Bayleef blushed and quickly got off of him "Uh…well…you see."

"And mom what are you talking about female friend I don't even know this girl." Ash looked at his mother confused.

"Hey that's what she told me, I'm just as confused as you." His mother shrugged.

Bayleef decided that further lying was pointless and decided to just go and tell the truth "Well you see... the truth is Ash… it's me Bayleef I made a wish to become human…because I love you." She confessed while still blushing.

"Well why didn't you tell me that first dear?" Ash's mother asked.

"I was scared you wouldn't believe me." Bayleef responded shyly. Shocked that Ashes mother believed her.

"Bayleef a lot of crazy stuff happens here I wouldn't be surprised if all of Ashes pokemon became human." Ash's mother said jokingly with a smile.

Ash didn't believe what was happening there was no way this could be his Bayleef. But then he took a look at her eyes it reminded him of Bayleef. "Wow it really is you."

Bayleef looked at Ash and smiled. "Oh Ash, I'm so glad you believe me!" And she began to hug him. "So what do you think…ya know of me loving you." Bayleef asked.

"Bayleef I do love you but more as a friend and companion." Ash told her scratching the back of his head.

Tears began to form in Bayleefs eyes "So becoming a human was all for nothing." Bayleef began to sob.

"Bayleef please don't cry I'm not done yet I want to learn to love you over time." Ash explained.

"R-really?" Bayleef responded wiping away her tears..

Ash began to smile "Yes what you have done is more amazing than what any other girl could have done for me, you gave up your abilities as a pokemon, and have become this beautiful girl." Ash extends his hand towards Bayleef. "So what do you say want to come with me on my next trip."

Bayleef immediately hugged Ash with excitement. "Yes I would love to go with you!"

Ashes mother joined in on the hug "Oh Ash I'm so proud of you, you've grown up so much, and now you have another wonderful traveling companion."

"Yeah but only one problem though." Ash told them.

"Oh really what is it?" Bayleef asked.

"Well it feels weird calling a human a pokemon name, at times like this I really wish I gave nicknames." Ash sighed. "So Bayleef what do you want your name to be?" Ash asked.

Bayleef thought for a moment and then clapped her hands together. "I like the name Cindy." She told Ash.

"Alright then Cindy let's get some sleep you're going to have to get used to traveling outside a pokeball." Ash told her.

"Alright Bayle- I mean Cindy you can sleep on the couch." Ash's mother grabbed Cindy's arm and took her to the living room.

"Good night Ash." Cindy said "Hope you sleep well."

Ash responded with a smile and then yawning and heading back upstairs to his room.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning as and Cindy where waving goodbye to his mother, and Professor Oak.

"Bye Ash have a safe journey." His mother shouted while waving.

"Wait who's that girl with him?" Oak asked.

Ash's mother just smiled "I'll explain it to you later." She laughed. "For now just keep waving."

Authors note: And that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think and I might write more.


End file.
